


ma confiance fut trompée

by raspberryhunter



Series: Coeur de Flamme [3]
Category: Don Carlos | Don Carlo - Verdi/du Locle/Méry
Genre: Betrayal, Dubious Consent, M/M, Missing Scene, Sex makes everything worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter
Summary: Philip is told about the traitor of Flanders.





	ma confiance fut trompée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).



> _The opera canon is such a terrible Bad Ending, but I would not mind at all if you tried to make it worse this Halloween._ All right! :D

"Sire, I must speak to you concerning the Marquis of Posa."

King Philip knew it was no good news that the Duke of Alva brought; he knew Alva was jealous of the sudden favor the Marquis had seen at his monarch's hand, and he saw Alva's hint of a satisfied smile, like a cat who has suddenly found a bowlful of cream. "Well, what is it?"

"A letter, intercepted by Don Raymond of Taxis, the Postmaster-General. From the Marquis of Posa. And after this was intercepted, the Marquis himself was searched, and --" he procured more letters -- "these found about his person."

Philip took the letters with a hand that did not tremble, and read them once, twice, carefully and completely, as a monarch should. 

The evidence was clear. The papers showed it without a doubt: evidence of grave treason. The rebellious traitor of Flanders was not his son, not Carlos, whom he had imprisoned.

It was Rodrigo, Marquis of Posa.

"Sire?"

His eyes were dry. He thought of Posa, standing straight and tall, listening to his King's impassioned words. He thought of Posa, in his bed, pleasuring him with hand and mouth --

"Sire?"

Philip said, very evenly, "Send a knight with orders to shoot the Marquis of Posa."

Alva bowed his head. "As the King commands."

Philip thought of Posa's smile, of his eyes on Philip as he languorously stretched naked in Philip's bed, the way his eyes seemed to soften as Philip kissed him --

_I opened my heart to you. I put my heart in your hands -- the hands I thought were loyal -- the hands I thought were mine._

It was all a lie. Posa had never meant any of it. It had all been a lie, _all of it._

"Wait!" said Philip with venom, and even Alva stepped back at what he heard in Philip's voice. 

Philip clenched his fist, crumpling the letters, and then opened his hand and let them fall to the ground. "No. I rescind that. Instead, send my guard with orders to arrest him and deliver him to the Inquisition. The Marquis of Posa shall _burn_."


End file.
